


I'm not your baby sitter

by Ghostboytriestowrite



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, High School, Izaya Being Izaya (Durarara!!), M/M, Protective Siblings, Raijin Days, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostboytriestowrite/pseuds/Ghostboytriestowrite
Summary: "God, why ishefollowing us?" The blonde growled as he avoided looking at the Raven haired male walking along with them."Shizuo I already told you, Izaya is my friend is. You should at least try to get along with him!" Shinra said as Izaya swung his arm around the other boy's shoulder."Yeah, Shizu-chan. Shinra isn't only your friend, you gotta share~." The taunting tone only aggravated the blonde even more."Common you two no fighting," Kyouhei said sighing as he cemented himself in between Shizuo and Izaya. "You know Shinra you're lucky I didn't have work today." He added with a sigh as Shinra just smiled.Kadota, Shinra, and Shizuo usually walk home after school but for some reason, Izaya is walking with them today. When Kadota and Shinra are in the middle of trying to keep the two apart two kids run over yelling for Izaya.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Kadota Kyouhei, Heiwajima Shizuo & Kishitani Shinra, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Kadota Kyouhei & Kishitani Shinra, Kadota Kyouhei & Orihara Izaya, Kishitani Shinra & Orihara Izaya, Orihara Izaya & Orihara Kururi, Orihara Izaya & Orihara Kururi & Orihara Mairu, Orihara Izaya & Orihara Mairu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 186





	I'm not your baby sitter

**Author's Note:**

> So in this fic, they're about in their last year of high school and if my math is right the twins are around 9 ish

"God, why is _he_ following us?" The blonde growled as he avoided looking at the Raven haired male walking along with them.

"Shizuo I already told you, Izaya is my friend is. You should at least try to get along with him!" Shinra said as Izaya swung his arm around the other boy's shoulder.

"Yeah, Shizu-chan. Shinra isn't only your friend, you gotta share~." The taunting tone only aggravated the blonde even more.

"Common you two no fighting," Kyouhei said sighing as he cemented himself in between Shizuo and Izaya. "You know Shinra you're lucky I didn't have work today." He added with a sigh as Shinra just smiled.

"Awww common Dotachin we all know you would have come anyway to make sure me and Shinra would be safe from the monster~," the red-eyed teen said smirking as Shizuo just rolled his eyes.

"Fuck off flea."

"Actually I asked Kyouhei to come with to protect me from you two fighting," Shinra said laughing. "And he's really the only one willing to step between you two."

"Aww, your so mean Shinra...im honestly hurt at how much you don't trust me," the raven as he not so gently poked the others side right on his scar.

"Ow ow! Izaya stop!" Shinra yelped as he gently swat at the other's hands.

"Anyways...Shinra why didn't Celty pick you up hm?~"

And Shizuo was done listening. The flea was prying them for information again which was always really fucking annoying. He wasn't even trying to hide he was doing it either! The only reason why he was even still walking with them was that he didn't entirely mind Kyouhei and he felt bad that Kyouhei got dragged along to keep them in check. He could deal with Izaya for a bit just so Kyouhei wouldn't have to waste his time. He can handle anything the flea threw at him.

"Oh-oh! I have an idea! What if we go to an arcade or something? You know like friends do! That's what they do right?" Aaand Shizuo was out. Yeah, he could handle a maybe 15-minute walk but he was not going to last longer than that. It was, of course, Shinra who suggested it because of course that would be that dumbasses idea, this was probably another weird attempt at seducing Celty.

"I'll only go if Shizu-chan goes~" Izaya said mockingly as he put a hand on Shizuo's shoulder smirking at him.

"I wouldn't go even if you weren't going flea." The blonde spat as he knocked the other's hand away.

"Awww common guys, please! Celty wants me to actually you know hang out with my friends and we never hang out!" The brown-haired boy whined as Shizuo shook his head. "I said no now shut the fu-"

"Izaya you jerk!"  
"Izaya!"

Two little voices rang in Shizuo's ear as he and the other two stopped turned around to see why two kids are screaming for the raven while Izaya just stood there groaning in annoyance as he dramatically threw his head up.

Two girls who appeared to be twins came running up to them. One had short hair and the other had long hair that was messily braided.

"You were supposed to wait for us!" The one with long hair whined as she took one of her small balled up fists and hit Izaya which he just stood there laughing as she contuied on. "Did you really forget?"

"Oh I didn't forget, in fact, I was kinda hoping you two would get kidnapped, then I could have your room and it would be interesting to see how mom and dad would react." He said making her hit him again.

"Your so mean! Mom said you had to come pick us up today since Mrs. Yani is sick! "

"Hey I already made your lunches and braided your hair, you can walk home on your own." He said laughing once again as the girl just glared at him while the other just stared up at Shizuo. She seemed entranced by his unusual hair.

"What's your name?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Huh? Oh, Shizuo.." The blonde mumbled awkwardly. Usually, kids seemed afraid of him because of his tall and intimidating stature and he didn't really blame them. He actually was glad that kids avoided him, he was always afraid he would end up hurting them.

"I'm Kururi and she's Mairu." The girl said as she gestured to her sister.

"Oh, your Izaya's crush right! And you must be Shinra and Dotachin! We're pretty sure you're his friends! He talks about you guys all the time! Especially Shizuo cuz he never stops talking about him and calls him pretty" The long hair girl rambled as her sister nodded.

Izaya glared at the two girls his face flushed red along with Shizuo's. Deciding to try and help spare the two from Izaya's wrath Kyouhei decided to step in and distract them.

"So you two are his sisters huh? This is the first time I've have heard of you." He said smiling.

"What he doesn't talk about us? Why don't you talk about us?" Mairu whined.

"Because your annoying little pests who can barely tie your own shoes, now common we're going out and your annoying my friends and the beast." The raven-haired male said as he contuied walking soon followed by the others.

"Your so mean! You're a rotten big brother!" The younger twin said once again hitting his leg.

"I'm only rotten because of how annoying you are." He responded by purposely taking out her hair tie.

"Hey!"

"I'm fixing it, you obviously took it out during school."

"You can't braid my hair while we walk!"

"What? as if it's that hard." He said rolling his eyes. "You know if you keep taking your braids out even though you beg me to put them in every morning I'll cut your hair too." He said laughing when the older twin grabbed her short hair.

"You cut her hair?"

"Obviously I just said I did."

"Yeah, he was just mad because he couldn't tell us apart! But he pretends it was her fault!"

"Your right about the first thing, you're both so annoying it's kinda hard sometimes"

Shizuo couldn't help but smile as he watched the two Orihana's banter with each other. Despite Izaya's harsh teasing the amount of effort he seemed to put in the girl's hair was impressive especially while they were walking. He didn't seem to intentionally hurt her or half-ass it. He didn't have to fix it now yet he decided to anyway. The pest even started asking them about school and such. It was an oddly sweet side of him that Shizuo kinda wished he could see more of.

"Hey, Shinra why does Izaya watch his sisters," Shizuo asked as him and Shinra hung to the back of the group. Izaya being occupied with Mairu's hair while Kururi seemed to be attached to Kyouhei's hip, hugging his pants leg and occasionally answering questions..

"Hm? Oh well, his parents work overseas and well Izaya has to watch his sisters because all their family lives a few hours away...so he takes care of them." Huh. Shinra didn't lie about Izaya. Now he would defend the pest but he never lied about him. The flea actually was cable of human emotions that weren't faked for gain.

"Big brother do you know if mom and dad are coming home for our birthday?" Mairu asked as Izaya finished up her braid.

"Oh uh..no they gotta stay till the end of February..." The sound of Izaya's voice genuinely hurt Shizuo. His parents tried to distance themselves from the picture as much as possible by working more hours so Shizuo's outbursts wouldn't be entirely blamed on them working extra hours solely to gain sympathy from other parents for having to not only be hard workers but for dealing with a monster for a child. 

"But...Friday is our birthday..." Kururi said frowning as she let go of Kyouhei's pants leg.

"I know, and that's why I'm taking you guys to get your ears pierced," Izaya said as he ruffled both the twin's hair.

"Wait really? That's so awe...wait...what are you getting out of it? You know we don't have any money!" The younger twin said glaring at her brother as he just shook his head.

"I already planned on getting my ear pierced and knowing how annoying you two are your gonna bug the shit out of me unless you get your ears pierced too, plus mom and dad will be pretty pissed when they find out and it's well deserved for them always missing our birthdays." Izaya then smiled at the two. "But don't ask for anything else. If you're lucky I might be nice enough to take you out for ice cream afterward if you kick the piercer " despite his harsh words he seemed to have some genuine care behind them. Yeah, he was getting something out of it but he also seemed like him getting stuff out of it was just an extra unimportant part of the whole plan. It was so weird seeing Orihana Izaya plan something for someone without his own gain in mind.

After a bit they soon stopped at a gate and Izaya quickly opened it. "Now go, I wanna enjoy on Wednesday before I'm forced to spend a day with you two killing my brain cells." He said rushing them inside. "Remember to lock the door and don't get kidnaped unless im there to witness it." He said as both twins hugged him. The older twin sticking her tongue out as the younger one yelled something about how she hopes he gets kidnapped.

"So you talk about us a lot?" Shinra said laughing as Kyouhei just smiled.

"I'm glad you see us as friends, except Shizuo of course." Kyouhei teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you know, me and Dotachin are your friends and Shizuo is your weird hate crush-" before he could finish his mockery of the shorter male a bright flicker of a blade signaled its presence against the taller boys throat.

"Shinra don't make me actually stab you." He said making Shizuo instantly burst into laughter which seemed to surprise all of them.

"Oh my God, he's going to finally kill us! And before I can confess to Celty!" Shinra said instantly clinging to Kyouhei's arm as the three just stared at the blonde in shock.

"I-I'm sorry I just.....pfffwaatt....you just acted all sweet and protective of your little sisters and and just straight up adorable....and and now you're threatening to stab Shinra over some playful teasing and just.....god it's hilarious how cute you are without even trying!" The blonde said trying to calm himself down and failing as Izaya's face flushed.

"I am not cute! W-Why would you even say that?" The red-eyed teen yelled.

"It's true you are! You act all cold and like you don't care but you do! And you know what I'll go to the arcade with you guys now because your just the cutest thing flustered, I almost forgot how much of a douche you were."

As the two continued arguing, Izaya filling the conversation with empty threats and Shizuo playfully suggesting how 'pretty' and 'adorable' the raven was and how he was especially how he was cute he was proudcting his sister's and taking care of the, Shinra just smirked taking out his phone and taking a quick picture of the blonde.

"Gonna show Kasuka?" Kyouhei asked.

"Yeah but I'm also gonna set Izaya's background as it next time they fight."

"Pffft you should set Shizuo's to Izaya blushing."

"Dotachin you genius!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the fic I know I'm like super late but hey


End file.
